Channel coding plays an important role in the wireless communication network. It improves transmission quality when the signal encounters various disturbances such as noise, interference, and multipath propagation. The tradeoff is the increased number of transmission bits. Polar code is one of the channel coding scheme used for the next generation wireless data communication. A polar code is a linear block error correcting code. The code is constructed using multiple recursive concatenation of a short kernel code. When the number of the recursions becomes large, the mother code size N of the polar code size may exceed the physical code bit size. In the wireless network, a rate matching and bit selection are required for polar code channel coding. Further interleaving is used in the wireless communication network for improved quality.
Improvements and enhancements are required for polar code interleaving and bit selection.